Watching the Clock Tick Down
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: The clock is slowly ending. Once it ends, you meet your soulmate. [Timer AU]


"Oh come on!"

Scott groaned as he watched the bus take off. It was the bus that was suppost to get him to high school on that day.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. He glared at his timer. It continued to tick down, to the time he would meet his soulmate.

_Maybe if I can run... _He thought, running off.

* * *

"Scott? What are you doing here, mate?" Jasmine asked, as the farm-boy ran to her bus stop.

"Missed...Bus-stop...Last...Stop...Here..." Scott told her, while panting in between.

"Ah... Then it must be fate." Jasmine smiled, pointing to Scott's timer. "You're going to meet your soul mate today!"

"It's because of this stupid thing that I was late!" Scott told Jasmine.

"Mistook it for your watch?" Jasmine teased, a playful smirk coming onto her face.

"... Maybe."

"As if you're going to meet your soulmate today!" A girl with blonde hair and a mole-I mean, beauty mark said, walking towards the bus stop.

Scott glared at Amy. "Well at least my soulmate isn't an ex-convict and doesn't have multiple personalities!"

"Oh shut up! Mike has a better personality named Mal." Amy told him bluntly.

"The same Mal that likes to hurt Samey's self-esteem with you?" Jasmine asked.

Amy nodded happily while Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Amy! Scott has a chance at finding love!" Dakota said, walking towards the bus stop with her soul mate, Sam.

"Yeah! Search high and low, Scott!" Sam said, as he played Pokemon.

Scott took another glance at his timer. _Just a few more hours... _He thought.

Soon enough, the bus came up to the stop, just in time to prevent Jasmine from hurting Amy.

* * *

He never knew why he wanted the stupid timer, maybe because he wanted to fall in love? Who knows. After constantly annoying his parents about it, he finally got one two years ago. But, now most of the people at the high school had found their soulmates.

He never really knew the definition of love. He obviously knew it mean't caring for someone... But, just how much?

He took notice of the relationship between Sky and Dave. Dave kept on scaring Sky with kind gestures, to the point where he was stalking her for love. He actually remembered going to Sky's house to watch Dave being taken away by police officers, with nearly half of his classmates there.

Scott chuckled at the memory. It was funny... To him at least.

He also took notice of Izzy and Noah's relationship. Noah ignores her and Izzy does stupid things to get his attention.

...

Scott still doesn't understand how Noah got a girlfriend before him.

He just wanted the school day to go by quickly.

* * *

Scott never believed in love at first sight. He thought that concept was stupid.

Rodney is an example of that stupidity.

He sighed as he sat down next to Shawn on the bus.

"Jasmine told me the good news! You're getting a girlfriend today man!" Shawn smiled, elbowing Scott playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that big of a deal..." Scott mumbled.

"You're going to find the girl that you will love for the rest of your life!" Shawn told him.

"Or _not_." A deep voice stated, as Mal rose from behind of their seat. "Some timers are just broken. They count down, but, you never meet your soul mate." Mal told them.

"Scott has a high chance of meeting his soul mate!" Shawn told Mal.

"He has a 25% chance of it working and his soul mate is a girl. He also has another 25% of it working and his soul mate being a male. The other 50% of it, is the timer not working." Scarlett called from her seat.

"He's most likely going to be dating a girl." Jasmine said.

"Really? Rodney has a soul mate and that's just a mannequin." Jo laughed, joining the conversation.

"HEY! Leave Debra out of this!" Rodney cried out.

"Well, I wish Scott good luck with him meeting his soul mate." Brick stated, as he stood up and saluted to his classmate.

Courtney, the school's C.I.T, rolled her eyes. "He might fall in love with a pig." She whispered to Heather, who snorted.

* * *

Scott growled. Shawn and Jasmine decided to join Scott, so, they could see his new soul mate.

Lightning, Jo, Brick, Scarlett, Max, Amy, Samey, and Mal decided to join as well.

They walked through the city, with Jasmine and Shawn searching high and low for his soulmate.

"Your soulmate better not be as evil as me, Scott! Or else I'll kidnap her and trade her with Scarlett, my sidekick!" Max threatened the farm boy. Scarlett hit her soulmates head. "I will never date a neanderthal like him, you imbecile... Also, call me sidekick again, and I'll strangle you for 3 hours." She growled.

Max immediately whimpered.

"Lightning's keeping an eye out for the ladies! SHA-BAM!" Lightning smiled, as he flexed his muscles.

"Lightning, can you not-OOF!" Scott started, but, he bumped into someone.

"Ow! Are you okay?" A soft voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Scott said, looking up at the girl.

_Beep, beep._

Jo, Amy and Mal's mouths dropped in shock.

"SHA-YEAH! YOU GO SCOTT!" Lightning cheered.

"Nice job, soldier!" Brick saluted.

Scarlett looked at her nails as Max was writing down evil plans, not paying attention at all.

Jasmine and Samey cheered, while Shawn got Scott into a side-hug.

"Nice job man!" Shawn smiled at his friend.

"Thanks." Scott lightly pushed his friend away from him.

"So... Uh..." Scott looked down at his feet, embarassed.

"My name is Dawn." She smiled.

"Wait-How did you know that I was-"

"Going to ask for my name? I can read auras. I can tell that you're a bit shy." She giggled.

"Oh, uh, that's cool..." Scott mumbled before whispering to Shawn, "IS THAT COOL?!"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. Scott groaned in annoyance, then noticed Dawn scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

She quickly handed it to him before skipping off.

Scott took a look at the paper and smiled to himself.

He got her number.

* * *

**WHAT EVEN INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS GUSHY HOT MESS OF A ONE-SHOT**


End file.
